What's up with Ron?
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This is a continuation of my oneshot Here's to you Mrs. Possible. It's about Ron showing changes since starting the affiar with Mrs. Possible. I'm going to work on this while playing with my other stories. And yes I'm going to try to keep a teen raiting f
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns em. I'm using em. Please sue me not. All right because of popular demand I'm continuing the story "Here's to you Mrs. Possible." This series will be rated teen. And if I decided to do another lemon, I'll post it as a one shot.

What's up with Ron?

Chapter one.

Kim had noticed some changes in her best friend since Pre-K. Ron has semmed to mature overnight. He went from baggy pants and over sized shirts, to a more conservative look. He now wore khakis with a extra pocket for Rufus. And since it was winter he wore charcoal colored sweaters indoors and his leather jacket over it outside. Asides from his new attire. Ron had began to change his manner of speech. He would choose his words more carefully and use complete sentences instead of his usual banter. But the weirdest of all his changes was the fact that he stopped calling her mother Mrs. Dr. P., she was just referred to as Anne.

Kim heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and was greeted by Ron. "Hello Kim. How are you today? Is Anne here? I need to go over what chores, I have to help her with this week."

"Mom's in surgery for the next few hours, and won't be home until seven. We can hang out until then." Said Kim. Truth be told, she missed her best friend. It seemed to her that he was spending more time with her mother than her. **I guess it's his way of showing maturity by helping out mom. I mean dad's been busy with his projects at the space center. But I really miss my Ron. Did I just say 'my Ron.'?**

"Sure Kim. What's on TV right now?" He asked as he took a spot on the couch next to her.

"Figure Skating." Said Kim as she took some popcorn from a nearby bowl.

"Cool." Said Ron as he was transfixed, not by the television, but by the girl sitting next to him. **Oh god. I know I've been avoiding her for the past few weeks. I'm just nervous around her. Sure she's my best friend and all. But I'm starting to fall for her mom. Anne's everything I've wanted in a woman. No I can't think like that. It's just two lonely people finding physical comfort in each other. I know Kim's mom feels nothing for me beyond that. I'm so confused. And this is one subject that I can't talk to anyone about.**

"You watch figure skating?" Said Kim.

**Think of a bealiveable excuse Ron.** "I mean where else can you see athletic women in next to nothing spinning around." Said Ron hopeing that the redhead next to him bought it.

"You horn dog. You are just like all the other guys aren't you?" She said in a playful manner before hitting him with a pillow. They joked around and played while Ron made dinner until six-thirty. "Why are you making diner?" Asked Kim as she tasted Ron's red sauce.

"Because you're mom is going to be too tired. Besides I wanted to try out this recipe." He placed a dish of pasta covered in the sauce, mixed with chopped beef and covered in provolone cheese into the oven. After the meal was finished and was set on the table to cool. They started to clean the house in a mad rush before they heard the tell tale sign of the door being opened.

-0-

Anne Possible had a very long day. She had just completed a seventeen hour procedure. All she wanted was something to eat and a nice long bath. She opened the door to find her daughter and her best friend sitting on the couch. But the thing that stood out the most was the perfectly heavenly smell coming from the dining room. "Hey guys. What smells so good?" She asked the two teens on the couch.

Ron spoke up. "Well Anne, I thought you'd be tired and by the looks of it you are. So I made dinner since I'm crashing here for the night. And since I just came up with the recipe a couple hours ago you get to name it after trying it. Oh and Jim and Tim are staying at a friends house tonight since it's Friday. James said it was OK." Anne was taken aback. She was happy. She had a whole night of privacy knowing her daughter. Kim probably had a date for the night already lined up. If not Anne could give her some money and have Ronald to herself. She was getting used to the young man being more intimate with her. "Kimmie? Do you have anything planed for tonight? If not I can give you some money to go to the mall. I need Ronald to help install some new stuff in our bathroom." Said Anne trying to mask the hope in her voice.

"No I don't have anything planed but if you're giving me money to go to the mall. I can have Monique pick me up and we can hang out. Sorry Ron. But I guess with dad working all the time at the center Mom needs a man around the house to do her bidding." Said Kim with a laugh. She didn't notice the near identical double take both her mother and Ron did at the same time.

"OK Kimmie. Here you go." Anne handed her one hundred dollars and told her to have fun. After about forty five minutes, Kim left when Monique pulled up.

-0-

"Mmmmmm Oh god Ronald. That is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. I'm going to have to call this Baked Ronald." She said as she smiled at the fact that he was blushing at the double intendure.

Ron leaned towards Anne and pulled her close for a kiss. After a long deep kiss, Ron took in a breath. "Have I ever told you that you kiss like you have a passion of ten thousand flames?"

"Where did you get that line?" She asked with a slight blush. **Why do I feel like a school girl around him?**

"I've been brushing up on romantic poetry." He said.

"I've noticed that you've been reading a lot lately. Are you trying to impress me?" She asked.

"Well you are a brain surgeon. I mean it's not like I can go through my encyclopedic knowledge of action movies. Besides I want you to feel like you have a intelligent lover instead of some dumb kid." He said slightly surprised by the fact that he was being truly honest with her.

"You've impressed me for a while. Just going out on those missions with Kim even if you have deep rooted fears. But you don't have to try to improve yourself for me. I like you the way you are." She nearly purred out the last line.

"Well that's one reason. Plus just reading all of these books makes me feel good about myself." Ron Said.

"Well if that's the case. Read on lover boy."

-0-

Kim was sitting across from Monique at the food court. After taking another bite from her burger she asked her friend. "Have you noticed anything odd about Ron lately?"

Monique replied. "I'm not sure girl. But it seems like he's gone from not to hot. He went from being like a kid brother to being the cool brother that's in college."

"Yeah, but he's also being strange. He's spent more time with my mother in the past month than me." Said Kim with a slight pout.

"Maybe they're doing the mattress mambo." Said Monique with a laugh.

They both reacted at the same time "EWWWEEEWWWW."

"That was just sick and wrong Mon. It's my mother. Now that image is never going to leave my mind." Said Kim as she had a look on her face like she was force fed three hundred lemons.

-0-

three hours later, Ron and Anne had the kitchen cleaned up after an impromptu session that involved whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Ron and Anne shared a deep kiss before they heard the door open. Kim came in and asked. "Ron did you have fun being Mr. Fix It for mom?"

"Yeah. I had fun playing with the new shower head." He said remembering the quick shower they had.

Kim gave him a small smirk. "Ron are you crashing here?" She asked

"Yeah. But I've got to wake up at eight in the morning. I've got my first day at my new job." He said as he pulled out a plate of his new dish and put it in the microwave for Kim.

"Job?" She asked.

"I'm working at the new Virgin Mega Store near the mall. I hope I get the book section." He said.

"Thanks for the food. Well then good night Ron and good luck with your job." Said Kim as she took her plate up to her room. **I was wondering what he was doing as of late. But a job. I hope he still wants to do missions with me. **

Downstairs, Anne and Ron were talking. "Why didn't you tell her about your job?" Asked Anne.

"I haven't really seen her much in the past weeks. I guess it's just slipped my mind." Said Ron in a nonchalant manner.

"Is it because of me?" Asked Anne as she grew concerned.

"No. I just feel like giving Kim her space. She's been gung ho against men after dating Josh." Said Ron. "It's never about you."

"OK. Just as long as I'm not breaking up a fifteen year friendship." She said as she stifled a yawn. "Good night Ronald."

"Good night Anne."

-0-

Bonnie was looking around the newest Virgin Mega Store. She was enjoying browsing the steep collection of dvds and cds. She was thumbing through the movies when she herd a very familiar voice. "May I help you?" Asked the blonde boy.

"You work here?" She asked him.

"Yeah Bon-Bon. It's not like saving the world pays. I needed this job." Said Ron.

"What has been up with you lately?" Said Bonnie.

"What do you mean?" Said Ron.

"You've been turning into a cool guy. It's like you've changed." Said Bonnie.

"I was born a child. Thought as a child. Acted as a child. Not that I'm a man. I must put away childish things." Said Ron slightly mangling a old quote he read from a book.

Bonnie looked at Ron in a new light. **This loser is turning into a man. Soon it'll be raining blood. OK even in my mind I'm a bitch. Maybe I'm wrong about him. **"I'm going to get this one." She said grabbing a new comedy. "Want to come over after you get off and watch it?" She said as her hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Uh, Sure. But won't this mess with the food chain?" Ron asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stoppable. Get back to work. I need you to restock the computer games." Said Ron's manager.

"Well Bon-Bon. If your serious about this. I'll be at your house around five." Said Ron as he headed off towards the computer games.

Bonnie smiled at the idea. **I'm going to find out what's up with him yet.**

-0-

Kim was still trying to figure out her best friend. **I'll give him a call and see if he wants go come over. **She grabbed her phone and hoped that her friend was on break. After three rings Ron picked up.

"Hey Kim. I'm about to head back to work. What's up?" Said Ron in a rush.

"Do you want to come over after work?" She asked.

"I can't. Bonnie asked me to come over." Said Ron. Bracing himself for her reaction.

"WHAT!"

Author's note.

Well that's my first chapter out. If you are a bit lost please read my one-shot _Here's to you Mrs. Possible. _And I assure you all that this will be an interesting story. I'm trying to show Ron as he's figuring out that his facade isn't helping him in life. So he's showing that he's more mature than he has let on. I'm going to have several more girls noticing Ron as the story progresses. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Erik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns em. I'm using em. Please sue me not.

What's up with Ron?

Chapter two.

Anne Possible was sitting at her desk in her office. Her mind was not on her work but on her situation in life. All this started because of a phone call.

_Anne was putting dinner on the table when the phone rang. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello."_

"_Is James there?" Asked a voice that was strange to Anne._

"_He's upstairs. Who may I ask is calling?" Said Anne_

"_This is Barbra, his girlfriend. Is this Kim?" Said the voice. _

_Anne could hardly contain her rage but she kept it in check. "Yes it is."_

"_I'm sorry about your mom, I just hope that I can fill the void in James' life." Said Barbra._

"_Dad just headed out. Call back later." Said Anne as she hung up the phone._

After the call, Anne kept tabs on her husband's activities during the week. He had spent at least four nights at his office. How long had he been doing that behind her back? She would never know. But she got her comeuppance. Ronald had grew to be a really good partner in the bedroom. If James was willing to throw away seventeen years of marriage than so was she. She put away the files that she was working on and locked up of office. During the trip home she decided to give Ronald a call. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello." He said.

"Are you about to get off of work?" Asked Anne.

"Yeah but I'm going to hang out with a friend tonight. I've been out of the loop for a while." Said Ron with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's all right. I've been taking up your time lately. How about tomorrow? You can decide the chores." She said with a slight chuckle. She knew that the word 'chores' was code for their fun time.

"I'll see you then." Said Ronald with excitement in his voice.

After getting off of the phone with Ronald, she reflected on her lover. **He's eager to please. He has seemed to mature during the past month. I just hope he won't get scared when I divorce James. He'll think that it's because of him. It's not. It's just that I don't love James anymore. He's never there for me. He's happier with that Barbra woman than me. I know it'll make him happy to be free to be with her. I'm not going to hold back the children. It'll be fine in the end.**

-0-

Ron was on the way to Bonnie's house. He knew that this was a olive branch from the cheerleader. **She has finally figured out that being a ice queen is not a good lifestyle. I just hope this isn't some way to humiliate me in front of her friends. **He rang her door bell. After ten seconds she answered the door. Ron was in shock. She was wearing a pale blue tank top that brought out her eyes, And a white wrap around miniskirt. "Bonnie you look, wow I mean, You're very lovely this evening." Said Ron as he grew three shades of red.

Bonnie let out a demur laugh and said. "Thanks. Come in."

She led Ron to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure." Said Ron as he took off his coat.

"I'll be right back." She said as she added a bit of a swagger to her hips.

Ron just stared transfixed.

Outside of the living room window was a pair of green eyes.

-0-

Kim was dressed in her black stealth suit. She had a small directional mic aimed at the living room. Through her ear piece she could hear what was going on. **That little! She's putting moves on my Ron. I can't believe the nerve of her. **Kim watched as Bonnie came back into the living room and sat next to Ron after handing him a glass of coke. She upped the volume on the mic and picked up Bonnie. "Ron how about we pop in that movie?" she practically purred to the blonde boy.

"Umm movie. Yes yes that movie." Said Ron with a quick nod. Kim was seething in pure anger as she watched Bonnie walk up to the television and bend over to put the DVD in. **She's not wearing underwear! I'm going to kill her. Don't look Ron. **But he did. His eyes never left her bottom as she backed up and turned around. "Oops I knew I forgot something when I was putting this on." She said as Ron mentioned the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Kim just rolled her eyes. But the next thing that she saw just nearly broke her heart. She kissed him. Bonnie put her hand on Ron's neck and drew him in closer. Kim just left before she started to cry. Reaching the sidewalk she then let out the torrent of tears.

-0-

Anne was sitting on the couch reading a novel when her daughter came in. Kim had been crying. "What's wrong Kimmie?"

"Ron, Bonnie, kiss." was what Anne could understand in between the raking sobs of her daughter.

"OK Kim calm down and start over." After about a minute of composer Kim repeated herself

"Ron said he was going to hang out with Bonnie tonight. I decided to see what she was up to. I saw them kissing. She kissed him. I'm going to kill her. She's taking my Ron away!" Kim said as the tears flowed again.

Anne held her daughter and just let her cry.

**Should I be mad at Ronald. No I shouldn't. It's not like we were in a relationship. Just sex right?**

-0-

Ron pulled back from Bonnie. "Bonnie! Don't take this the wrong way. That kiss was awesome, but I don't want to do anything that'll ruin any chance at a friendship." Said Ron.

Bonnie looked down and noticed that another part of his anatomy begged to differ. "You may not. But your friend does." She purred.

"He's not in charge. Bonnie, I want to be your friend. I don't want to throw this chance away for meaningless sex. We need to get to know each other before anything like that happens. So for now I'm leaving. Next time how about we just hangout at the mall." Said Ron as he grabbed his coat and left.

Bonnie sat in a huff. **He turned me down. I can't believe it. He wants to be friends. He's the first guy that didn't just want to bone me. All I wanted to do was mess with him. Now I just want him. Who knew that I would fall for the loser.**

-0-

Ron got a call on his cell phone. "Hello."

"Are you having fun with that slut!" Said Kim as she sobbed.

"What are you talking about? You were spying on me weren't you?" Said Ron with mild anger.

"I wanted to make sure that she didn't try anything. But she did." Said Kim.

"If you had stayed, you would have seen that I turned her down. I don't want meaningless sex. I just wanted another friend. So we're going to try hanging out in a public place like the mall. To see if we can be friends." Said Ron.

"You didn't have sex with her?" Said Kim as she got a bit happier.

"No. I didn't. Do you need me to come over. You sound like you need a good cry." Said Ron as he turned around on his scooter and headed to the Possible house.

"I need my Ron right now." Said Kim not realizing that she just called him hers.

Author's note. I'm going to have a good next chapter. It's taking me a while with this one because I'm trying to write and interesting story while not relying on old cliches. I just hope that all of you like this series. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns em. I'm using em. Please sue me not.

What's up with Ron?

Chapter three.

Anne was looking through her divorce papers. **I had our lawyer draw these up. Just holding them tells me this is final. OK just keep my composure. Do or die.** She stood from her desk and headed to the bedroom. James was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his socks. He looked up at his wife of eighteen years and was shocked by the look on her face. "James we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked as his eyes moved to the papers in her hands.

"I want a divorce." She said as she thrusted the papers at him.

"Why?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Barbra. Your late nights at work, and the fact that I just don't feel anything for you anymore." Said Anne as a rush of tears hit her.

"How did you find out about Barbra?" He asked as the first thought popped into his head.

"You gave her the house number." She said in between sobs.

-0-

Ron made it to Kim's house in record time. He let himself in and headed to her room. When she saw him, she just wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spied on you. Don't be mad at me." Said Kim.

"I'm not mad. In fact I think it's cute that you care for me enough to do that." Said Ron as he looked at the tear filled eyes of his best friend.

"You're not?" Said Kim as she lightened up a bit. **Maybe he cares for me more than he lets on?**

"Besides if I want a relationship it's not going to be with Bon-Bon." Said Ron. **Maybe a certain redhead with the last name of Possible. (The image of Kim was being slowly replaced with Anne.) No she's married. Also that's just sex pure and simple. _Tell that to someone who doesn't know you._ Damn you inner monologue. **

Throwing caution to the wind Kim said. "Then how about with a certain person that can do anything?"

Ron's eyes grew as wide as saucers when she said that.

-0-

Bonnie was sitting at her desk smoking a clove cigarette. She was listening to _Anders Manga_ and writing in her journal.

_I Bonnie Rockwaller, am confused. I don't like this feeling. I'm in control damn it! One person has thrown my order into chaos. One chocolate brown eyed, caring, feeling, freaking hot person has thrown me into chaos. Damn you Ron. I want you, I need you. But she stands in the way. Ms. Perfect i can do anything freaking Kim Possible. Why did you make me want you Ron? It's odd, I've had sex with several people but the one that turned me down is the one I want. _

-0-

James Possible felt like he had been punched in the gut with a steel rod launched from a rail gun. His wife was leaving him. But that wasn't what was bothering him. It was the fact that the woman he was having a affair called his house. **And she's a rocket scientist. Yeah that's bright. **

"Anne? What about the children?" he asked.

"Duel custody. You have them for two weeks a month and I do the same." She said in a mechanical voice. She knew if she said anything else she'd lose it again. "And since we're being honest to each other. After I found out about your affair, I had one." Said Anne.

"With who?" James asked.

"Some random person I picked up at a bar." Said Anne hoping that he would buy it.

-0-

"Kim are you sure you want a relationship with me?" Said Ron as he sat on her bed.

"Yes and no. Yes because during all years you've been the one next to me. And no because I may ruin a friendship that is irreplaceable. I don't know. All I know is that I have feelings beyond friendship." Said Kim.

"The only way we can see what would happen is if we do it. I don't mean DO IT do it. I mean ummm like go out on a date or something." Said Ron as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. **Smooth move ex lax. **

Kim perked up. "How about next Friday?" She said.

"Sure Kim." Said Ron. **I don't think Anne will kill me for taking out her daughter. James on the other hand. Can anyone say _Ground Control to Major Tom._**

-0-

Bonnie thought about a plan for her and Ron's trip to the mall.** If he wants friendship, I'll give it to him in spades. I'll become the best friend that he could ever have. Then oh then I'll get into his heart. I want all of him. Not just friendship. **She rung her hands together and started to let out a maniacal laugh.

Author's note. I'm setting up some good stuff for the next couple of chapters. By the way the band Anders Manga just rock. It's like KMFDM mixed with the cure. Good goth techno. Thanks for reading. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disney owns em. I'm using em. Please sue me not.

What's up with Ron?

Chapter four.

"And that's when I asked out Kim." Said Ron while Anne was just looking at him.

"Let me get this straight. Kim was distraught over the fact that Bonnie kissed you. Then she finally told you about the feelings that she's been harboring. Now I bet you think I am going to be pissed at you?" Said Anne.

"Umm well kinda yeah." Said a very confused Ron.

"I knew that something like this was coming. Because Kimmie has always loved you in one way or the other. " Said Anne while she stroked Ron's hair.

"Are you mad? I don't know what I'm going to do. I am not used to having girls liking me." Said Ron with a shrug.

"They've always liked you. You just haven't seen it because of the loser label that you had thrusted on you." Said Anne.

"It's odd talking to you about this, after you know." Said Ron.

"Ronald, we were two lonely souls who found comfort in each other. " Said Anne while she stroked Ron's jaw.

-0-

"And then he asked me out!" Kim gushed into cell phone.

"He finally got the balls to drop the Q." Said Monique.

"Huh?" Said Kim

"Question. Damn girl do I have to write a book of my sayings." Said Monique.

"It'll defently beat out 'The Rules.'" Said Kim.

"Damn it. Ron has to work tomorrow It's his 18th. We need to do something for him." Said Kim.

"How about after he gets off of work. We take him out to Liquid." Said Monique.

"But that's the hottest club in town. You have to be a VIP to get in." Said Kim with a slight pout.

"You save the world weekly. If that don't say VIP I don't know what does." Said Monique as she looked in her closet already planning what she was going to wear.

"You're right I'll get us in." Said Kim as she smiled like the cat that got the cream.

-0-

Work was long and boring for Ron. He had to reorganize the entire DVD stock. He was working on the westerns when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" came the all to familer voice of Bonnie.

"Scarlet Johanson?" Said Ron.

"Nope." Said Bonnie.

"Nana Visitor?" Said Ron.

"Wasn't she on DS9?" Said Bonnie.

"Yeah I just got done with the Sci-Fi Bonnie." Said Ron turning around to see his new friend.

"When do you get off?" Asked Bonnie.

"Kim's picking me up at eight and taking me out for my birthday." Said Ron.

"Where are you going?" She asks while trying to hide the venom in her voice.

"Club Liquid." Said Ron.

"Wow. Fancy." Said Bonnie.

"Stoppable. Hey man it's time for you to clock out. You can finish this tomorrow" Said his manager.

"OK Tom. I'll see you tomorrow" Said Ron.

"Can I come too?" Asked Bonnie.

"Sorry, It's kind of a date." Said Ron.

"OK." Was what Bonnie said. While she thought. **That redheaded tramp is going to pay.**

Author's note. I'm experiencing a major block on my stories. So they are going to be a bit bad until I get my flow back, sorry if this one sucked. Thanks for reading

Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disney owns em. I'm using em. Please sue me not.

What's up with Ron?

Chapter five.

The line for Club Liquid was to the end of the parking lot. Kim, Ron, and Monique were at the front of the line. Kim was in a violet mini skirt that reached her knees, she was wearing a emerald green top. Ron was decked out in a red silk shirt and khakis. Monique was in a long red dress.

"Name?" Said the bouncer/door greeter/ guy with the really huge freaking neck.

"Kim Possible." Said Kim with a nervous glance.

"Not on the list!" Bellowed the bouncer

"They are now." Said a Spanish looking man.

"Senor Senor Jr? You own this club?" Said Ron as he recognized the man.

"Well after father died. I decided to do what I want with life. So I am legit. In fact I'm making more money with my clubs than I ever was with father's business." Said Junior as he ushered the three in. After getting stamps on their hands that indicated that they were under twenty one, they headed upstairs with Junior.

"So what brings you to my club tonight?" Said Junior adding a bit more suave to his voice.

"It's my eighteenth birthday." Said Ron. After saying that. Ron noticed Junior tapping a button on the side of his blue-tooth ear piece. Over the speaker system Junior's voice could be heard. "Tonight we have two very important people in the house. We have world renowned hero, Kim Possible and her partner who's celebrating his eighteenth birthday Ron Stoppable. So for the next three hours mixed drinks are free!." Everyone cheered and Junior tapped his ear piece again. "Happy Birthday Ron Stoppable."

"Not that I'm grateful, but why are you being nice to us?" Asked Ron.

"My father was diagnosed with cancer. He was dying. The doctors gave him only months to live. That was about the time that you two showed up because of the high power usage. When you suggested the evil things to my father it gave him a new lease on life. He was never that good at the evil things but he loved it non the less. He lived for a additional two years because he was happy. Ron I have you to thank for all that extra time that I got to spend with him. So for now on feel free to use any of my clubs. And when you get out of school. If you wish I could get you a job at one of my five star restaurants as head chef."

"Wow and all this time I thought I should have kept my mouth shut to your father on that day. Just to be sure, there's no evil intentions behind this?" Said Ron before he shook Junior's hand.

"No, That was father's dig. I'm more of a party all night type guy. I leave the business stuff to my accountants." Said Junior as he shook Ron's hand.

"Ronnie we can play catch up later. I want to dance." Said Kim as she took the blonde boy downstairs.

Monique sat next to Junior and said. "Wanna dance?" Junior led her to the center of the room and began to salsa dance with her.

-0-

After dancing for several hours, Ron and Kim decided to leave the club. "Where's Monique?" Asked Ron as they looked for their friend. They looked for several hours until they found her dancing with Junior. "Mon we're leaving." Said Kim.

"I'll find my way home." Said Monique as she placed a kiss on Junior's cheek.

-0-

Leaving the club, Ron and Kim walked hand in hand to her car. "So birthday boy what do you want to do now?" Asked Kim as she trailed her finger along his jawline.

"Umm how about we go out to Bueno Nacho." Said Ron as he felt like his shirt was two sizes to small.

Kim showed a small pout. Ron smiled.

**He may be maturing but he's still clueless when it comes to women. **Kim thought.

**She just looks to much like her mother. Damn it. I'm very confused.** Ron thought as flashes of Anne and Kim started to overlap each other in his mind.

Ron was nervous but he was trying to hide it. He knew that Kim wanted more, but he just couldn't do anything with her since he's slept with her mother. **Maybe I could just let Kim down easy. I know I'll use the age old technique. "Kim I'd rather not ruin our friendship by dating." That should work. **

Kim started to speak up again. "Ron, hellooooo are you there?" She said while waving her hand in front of his face. "I thought we could go out to the point and look at the stars."

"The po-po-point?" Said Ron.

"Yeah." Said Kim.

"Isn't that the make out place?" Said Ron while being nervous.

"Yeah." Said Kim with a eye roll.

"UMMMMMMM..." Ron stammered.

Author's note.

I'm getting back on the horse. Slowly but surely I'm going to writing this out. My block is melting. Hopefully this chapter is up to par.

Drelufon: I would like to say thank you for all of your reviews, even the 'Good chapter write more' ones.

AtomicFire: Hey thanks for all the good reviews. You just rock man.

I'll be trying to thank all of my regular reviewers in my next couple stories. Thanks for reading. Please review

Erik.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disney owns em. I'm using em. Please sue me not.

What's up with Ron?

Chapter six.

**Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!** Kim's mind screamed at her during her futile attempt at sleeping.

-0-

_(A few hours ago)_

As Ron and her left the bueno nacho, Kim was snuggling close to him. "Um Kim about the point." Ron began to say.

"We'll look at the stars. And I'll let you get a view that even Josh hadn't seen." Said Kim while tracing a finger down Ron's jawline.

"As much as I want to. I can't. This is our first date. I mean I don't want to take advantage of you. You're my best friend. I just don't want to lose you. You're the anchor of my life. It's just that I'd prefer to wait until we are confirmed as a couple. Not just dating." Said Ron as he started to stammer. **I hope that didn't sound like such turn down. **

"I see Ron. How about we just head to you're house to watch a movie?" Said Kim

"OK. Are you mad at me?" Said Ron.

"No. I understand. It just seems to me that we've been friends so long, that I guess that part of me thinks that we're a couple. But I'll respect your wishes on this subject." Said Kim.

"Thank you." Said Ron.

-0-

Ron and Kim sat on the bed in his room. He had a great surround sound system on his computer. For some odd reason they settled on the movie _Clock Stoppers._ "Kim if you could stop time like that what would you do?" Said Ron.

"This doesn't leave the room, but I'd stop time during a cheer practice and strip all the cheerleaders." Said Kim with a giggle.

"Why?" Said Ron as the image of several naked girls popped into his head.

"Because I think that it would be funny to see a naked pyramid." Said Kim.

"Would you strip yourself as well? To keep up appearances." Said Ron.

"Yup, you as well." Said Kim.

"You want the girls shocked. Not scarred out of their minds." Said Ron.

"I bet you look good naked?" Said Kim.

"Um can we switch to a new subject?" Said Ron not liking the direction that the conversation was going.

"OK Ron what would you do?" Said Kim.

"I'd set off several fireworks. Because when time started again the noise would scare someone." Said Ron with a grin.

After the movie stopped, Ron noticed the time. "Kim I'll walk you home, it's about thirty minutes until your curfew." Said Ron while heading to his bedroom door.

"That would be great."

-0-

Ron and Kim reached her door. "Kim, I guess this is goodnight then?" Said Ron.

"I had a lot of fun." Said Kim as she saw Ron turn his head. She moved in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Kim." Said Ron as he headed home.

On the way home Ron felt his phone go off. "Hello?" Said Ron.

"Hey Ron!" said Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?" Asked Ron as he made his way home.

"Happy Birthday. I was wondering if you're off tomorrow? I can take you to the mall or something as a celebration." Said Bonnie.

"I'm off until Sunday so sure." Said Ron.

"I'll meet you there around two." Said Bonnie.

"I'll see you then. We'll I'm home now, so It's time for bed." Said Ron.

"Night." Said Bonnie as she hung up the phone.

Ron made it to his door just as his cell went off again. "Hello?"

"Ron I'm sorry." Said Kim

"For?" Said a confused Ron.

"Being so forward. I know I shouldn't have come on to you like that. Please forgive me." She said as Ron swore that he could feel the PDP over the phone line.

"OK you can stop the pout. I forgive you." Said Ron.

"How did you know that I was pouting, oh well never mind. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?" Said Kim.

"I'm hanging out with Bonnie tomorrow She wants to do something for my birthday. So how about some time next week?" Asked Ron.

Kim kept her temper in check and said. "Sure. You have fun tomorrow"

"I will. Well I hate to cut this short but I really need some sleep." Said Ron.

"Good night." Said Kim. As she got off the phone, a small evil voice went through her mind. **_OH I'll make sure you have fun with her tomorrow Just not too much fun. I don't want to have to snap the girl's neck if she messes with my man again._**

Author's note. I didn't know that Ron took up juggling. But instead of chain saws and hand gerenades, He's using more dangerous things. A woman's heart is one of the greatest things to be given. But if you hurt a woman she'll come back full force with the fury of ten thousand pissed off fire ants. Ron's gonna get stinged sometime soon.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Erik


End file.
